godlessfandomcom-20200215-history
Roy Goode
Roy Goode is a main character in the Netflix Limited Series of Godless. He was an injured outlaw on the run from his former boss Griffin. Orphaned at a young age and was taken in by Griffin, Roy, who can no longer stomach Griffin's behaviour, ultimately breaks up a robbery and takes off with the Griffin's loot. Biography When he first arrives at Le Belle he comes at night onto Alice's property. She threatens to shoot him and when he sits up on his horse, she shoots him in the throat. He is then put up in the barn while they heal his other wounds. His name is learned of when Alice looks around his belongings when he's on the mend and sees an unopened letter addressed to Roy Goode and when Roy enters the room, he confirms that is his name. When he is healed enough to help around the property he contributes. Truckee watches as Roy expertly handles the horse they have and calls him inside to eat with the family. During the meal, a woman with a child enter the property and after inspection Iyovi brings the child inside while she makes a healing solution. While Iyovi is focused on the solution, a snake enters the room and is about to attack the baby on the floor when Roy pulls a nearby pistol and shoots the snake's head off. He leaves the house and finds a spot in the fence to mend so the horses will be able to have space to roam. Alice comes out to thank him for saving the baby and they bond as she shares a story of her first marriage. When Bill comes by to request Alice's consideration in selling some of her horses to some of the ladies in town, Roy turns himself in to the law. Bill cuffs him and brings him in but lies about who Roy is, giving him an alias, Mr. Ward. Says Roy's been brought in for robbing a stagecoach. Roy is the first character to verbally acknowledge that Bill is going blind. After Bill says goodbye to Alice, she comes into town and breaks Roy out of jail. She asks him to help her with her horses because Truckee is afraid of horses. Roy makes a deal with Alice to collect and break her horses if she teaches him to read. While he's breaking horses he teaches Truckee how to ride a horse, helping him overcome his fear. By doing this, Roy's relationship with Iyovi improves. Season 1 An Incident at Creede TBA The Ladies of La Belle TBA Wisdom of the Horse TBA Fathers & Sons TBA Shot the Head off a Snake TBA Dear Roy... TBA Homecoming TBA Relationships TBA Physical Appearance TBA Appearances Season 1 * An Incident at Creede * The Ladies of La Belle * Wisdom of the Horse * Fathers & Sons * Shot the Head off a Snake * Dear Roy... * Homecoming Media References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Men